


[蜘蛛水仙+铁虫]混乱邪恶系列02

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Tony Stark, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin
Summary: ATTENTION:Alpha总裁虫+Alpha铁罐X Omega荷兰虫3some，没有下限，避雷避雷避雷CP:蜘蛛水仙/MCU铁虫





	[蜘蛛水仙+铁虫]混乱邪恶系列02

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION:Alpha总裁虫+Alpha铁罐X Omega荷兰虫  
> 3some，没有下限，避雷避雷避雷  
> CP:蜘蛛水仙/MCU铁虫

02  
感觉到熟悉的Alpha气息靠近的Peter颤巍巍地直起腰，他扯住Tony的袖口，吸了吸鼻子，声音有些沙哑地说道：“Mr.Parker只是在帮我，他——”  
“——怎么帮你？让他操你吗？”Tony直接打断了Peter，“这个男人可没你想象得那么好，他可是个Alpha。”  
“这可真是个严重的指控。”Parker一如既往地保持着完美的微笑，“如你所知我也是有自己的Alpha的，我相信你们认识——另一个讨厌鬼Stark。”  
“听好了，Parker，”Tony没有在意他的挑衅，“你和你的Tony.Stark最好离我远一点，也离我的Omega远一点。”  
“看来Stark确实是有疯狂占有欲的通病，你们知道这只会让别人越来越讨厌你们的对吧？”  
“For—— God’s sake，”Tony拖长了声音，语气里带上了不耐烦的情绪，“你赶紧滚吧。”  
“我说过了，我哪也不去。”Parker似乎故意是要和他作对，于是他重新坐回了床尾，并抬起手支撑住了下巴，“而且我觉得我能做得比你好。”他说。  
Tony没有说话，他把视线看向Peter，而Peter则慌张地摆了摆手。  
“Petey，”Parker挑眉笑了一下，他把手抚上了Peter的脸颊，“你没必要老顾虑Stark的面子问题，相信我，他们会因此得寸进尺的。”  
“行了，你给我闭嘴。”Tony扯住Peter的手又把他拉了回来，他把舌头伸进了男孩的嘴巴里狠狠地转了一圈，接着又朝Parker的方向蹬了一眼，“你想看我们做爱就看吧，随便你。”  
“等......我......”Peter想要说些什么，却被Tony突然暴怒的信息素给乱了理智，充满了整个房间的渴望让他忍不住打了个颤，处于发情期的Omega可经历不了这样的折磨，他的腰软了下来，方才平静的呼吸再度在结合热的催情下杂乱起来。  
“到这里来，Peter。”Tony让Peter转过身去跪趴在床上，他在解开皮带的同时顺带粗暴地撕扯了开男孩身上所剩无几的衣服，留有山羊胡的男人埋下头，一路顺着Peter的肩膀啃咬着他的身体，在皮肤上留下一个又一个明显的吻痕。  
手往下探去，双手之间传来的湿意不难让Tony发现Omega的下身正泥泞一片，所以他就这样按住了男孩的后腰，直直地、丝毫不费力地就把性器顶进了他的肠道。  
“啊啊——”Peter忍不住仰起头呻吟了一声，被性器插入的快感让他兴奋地拱起了身去夹紧体内的炽热，战栗快感让他的头皮发麻，强烈的羞耻心让他不由自主地夹紧了身体，但与此同时，他也能感到了Parker那不容忽视的、赤裸的眼神。  
这太糟糕了……他以前从没有被人注视着做过爱——况且现在这个人还是他自己。  
Tony没有故意去控制自己躁动的信息素，Omega过于湿润紧致的肠道吸得他大脑一片空白，他只得本能地抱紧男孩纤瘦的腰身凶猛地抽动起来，Peter的脑子从未习惯这样的情形，但他的身体早已适应了。  
短硬的胡渣不时地磨蹭着他的背脊，在那白皙的皮肤上留下一片的绯红，他回应着Tony的抚摸与亲吻，榨取他的味道、他的信息素，索求他的狂热。  
“说点什么，甜心。”Tony咬住了他的耳尖，动作似乎比以往的每一次都要用力，就像是故意表演给另外一个人看的。  
“哈啊......慢......Mr.Stark......”强烈的快感席卷了Peter的大脑，夹杂着酥麻的强烈刺激让他无法成句。  
“Come on,Kid，”Tony有些不满，他用力掐上了男孩的腰身，炽热的气息喷洒在了Omega的耳后，“你知道在床上该叫我什么。”  
发情的Omega做好了一切准备，等待他的Alpha给他带来欢愉与痛楚，Parker的视线的热度丝毫没有减弱，但Alpha的话语对Omega来说是不容拒绝的。  
“D......Daddy......”Peter的腰被抬得很高，这样他有些难以保持平衡，“哈啊——Daddy......啊啊——轻一点......”  
“哈，看来每个Stark的性癖也是一样的啊。”Parker像是回想起来了什么，在一旁嘟囔出声。  
Peter跪在床上，抬起湿润的眼眸看了看坐在床尾的Parker，而Parker也同样回望着他。Peter不得不承认他的大脑在前几分钟内是完全空白的，接着一丝前所未有的悸动使他的心脏扑通扑通地狂跳了起来，于是在迁思回虑了一会儿后，直起身讨好性地亲吻了一下这个年轻男人的嘴角。  
欲望当头，头脑发热。Tony看见了他的动作，但他并没有说什么，Peter喘着气，像是在等待什么，接着过了几秒，Tony依旧就像什么都没有发生一样，于是男孩在默认下再次主动摸上了Parker的裤子，手往下伸，精准地握住了另一位Alpha的性器。  
“我可真是够贪心的。”Parker用食指蹭开那几滴挂在Peter眼角旁的生理眼泪，男孩眼眶因为哭泣而微微红肿，散乱的卷发则粘在了他的的前额。  
Peter那就像青春期的小孩一样直接又单纯的爱抚让Parker想起了他以前在高中时期与另一位Tony.Stark彻夜狂欢的日子，两个Alpha的信息素并不能很好的融合，但这并不影响他和那个喜欢逢场作戏的花花公子做爱。  
而现在，他实在有些受不了那个老是玩消失的男人——这也是他为什么在这里的原因，作为一个成熟的男人，比起整天对着电话抱怨，他还是选择给自己找点乐子。  
“Peter，张嘴。”青年用手抓住了男孩的下颚，舔了舔嘴唇引诱地说道。  
男孩顺从地张开嘴巴，将Alpha整根性器全部含进去用力地吮吸起来，Parker开始疯狂地倒吸气，这让Peter像是得到了鼓励一样加大了舔弄的速度，他喜欢这种掌控的感觉，他想要让Parker在他的节奏下为他高潮。  
“吞进去......对......就是这样......”Parker发出一声舒愉的长吁，他开始动腰，将自己的性器往Omega的口腔里送，Peter忍住了不适感，依旧卖力地舔弄着青年炽热的欲望。  
男人浓厚的腥味弥漫在他的鼻腔里，他用舌尖勾画上面的青筋，一些粘液从他的舌尖上滑下，最后滴在了床单上。  
“你真是我的好男孩。”Parker舔了舔嘴，在濒临高潮的瞬间他把性器从男孩的嘴里抽了出来，并在自己套弄了几下后将精液再次射在了男孩的脸上。  
“Mr.Parker......”Peter用手抹开粘在睫毛上的浊白，轻声叫着，而Parker只是嘘声没有回答他，青年一把把他拉过，让他趴在自己的身上，接着吻着他胸前的皮肤给他做起了手活，Peter被这突如其来的快感弄得全身一惊，他甚至都没有意识到自己有没有叫出声。  
身后Tony的性器不断进出的快感冲刷着他的神经指导着他的身体，两种不同Alpha的信息素让他感到一阵兴奋，从来没试过别人这样同时玩弄身上所有敏感部位的Peter只有不停地绷紧身体想要控制自己不要被过多的快感吞噬理智。  
交缠的信息素提高了空气的温度，他的双腿已经因Tony的抽插而有些发软，如果不是Parker扶着他，他很有可能就这样瘫软在床单上了。  
Tony用手抚摸着Peter隆起的会阴处，食指与中指在软肉处上下摩挲，他压下声音：“你现在可以说说我们两个到底谁比较好。”  
但Parker并没有给他任何回答的机会，这个年轻的男人把他带入了新一轮的深吻里，Omega松软的肠道分泌出越来越多的黏滑液体，男孩的身体正随着Alpha深彻地抽插而上下颠覆着，甜腻的浪叫再也不能被隐藏起来。  
Tony的胸膛抵在男孩的肩胛骨上，Peter收紧身上的肌肉维持着这个深插的姿势，双重刺激只让他觉得自己的大脑快要烧坏了，汗水顺着三人的脖颈纹理淌流到锁骨，Parker用食指和中指搅拌起他的舌尖，呻吟被手指的动作搅得支离破碎，一些来不及吞咽的律液便从Peter的嘴角滑落了出来。  
Peter低垂着脑袋，他的视线有些许的模糊，一阵阵电流般的快感传过背脊，而他的肠道还是依旧紧紧吸附在Alpha炽热的性器上。  
密闭的空间里有三种不同喘息的声线，Peter浑身酥麻，腰部和腿都在发软，从以前Tony就一直很喜欢这样粗暴的方式，而他也喜欢这个，他喜欢Tony粗暴地对他，他喜欢被他的Alpha弄的浑身都是淤青甚至下不了床——他知道Parker一定也是这样。  
这份热量没有散去，灼热的性器磨蹭过柔软的内壁，无法控制的快感让Peter高潮了，刺激导致他一阵失神，就连抓紧Parker肩膀的手也不仅放松了几分。  
Omega白浊黏稠的液体全部溅到了Parker的衬衫衣尾处，Tony则从Peter的身体里退了出来，并在慰弄了几下后把精液射在了男孩的脊椎处。喘息之余他本想说些什么（大概是对于Parker的嘲讽），但Parker和Peter完全无视了他的存在——他们就这样吻在了一起，两人在交缠中把各自的吐息全数喷洒在对方脸上，他们纤长的手指慵懒地抚摸着对方的身体，从耳朵到锁骨再到前胸，然后再像磁铁相吸一样慢慢地抱到了一起去。  
好吧，这真是个迷幻的画面。Tony一边想一边从裤子口袋里掏出手机，屏幕处有一条新的信息——发送于三分钟前。  
划开锁屏，那是一条简短的讯息，发送人是Anthony.Stark,也就是Parker口里的‘另一个讨厌鬼Stark’。  
“我的蜘蛛在你那里？”  
“是的，”Tony看了眼沉溺在余温中的两人，带着复杂的心情单手敲出了这几个字，“——麻烦管好你的偷腥猫。”  
TBC.


End file.
